Hermosa tragedia de amor
by Anicullen17
Summary: Cuando eres joven asumes que tienes el mundo en tus manos. Posees juventud, tus días están colmados de felicidad y de momentos positivos; pero en ésta vida, nada es lo que parece. Así es como el destino sorprende a Isabella Swan, una chica inteligente y carismática, cuando su prometedor futuro se ve truncado al enamorarse del hombre que ha robado el corazón de su madre...
1. Prefacio

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente por safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación y adaptación. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**Summary**

Cuando eres joven asumes que tienes el mundo en tus manos. Posees juventud, tus días están colmados de felicidad y de momentos positivos; pero en ésta vida, nada es lo que parece. Así es como el destino sorprende a Isabella Swan, una chica inteligente y carismática, cuando su prometedor futuro se ve truncado al enamorarse del hombre que ha robado el corazón de su madre...

**Hermosa tragedia de amor**

**Prefacio**

**.**

«La vida no se mide por años, se mide por logros obtenidos»

«Es una lástima», piensa cerrando el libro que tiene entre sus ásperas manos. Se pone de pie para mover un poco las piernas adormecidas, pero un quejido surge de sus labios producto del cansancio que le agobia, éste agota todas las posibilidades que tiene en mente de salir con Tanya y Alice luego de una larga jornada de trabajo.

La mujer piensa que es una completa locura salir por «ahí» esa noche. Ni siquiera sospecha del maquiavélico plan que sus dos mejores amigas han planeado desde hace más de dos semanas para divertirse —según ellas—, como Dios manda. Aunque claro, Alice y Tanya tienen maneras de divertirse muy particulares.

Se levanta del sofá y se dirige al baño, su mente no ha dejado de pensar en aquella invitación, la cual está a punto de rechazar, sólo desea abrir un libro, beber café y acostarse sobre su cómoda cama.

Una vez en el baño, mira su atuendo en el gran espejo que prácticamente, ocupa toda la pared del pequeño cuarto. «No está tan mal», piensa estirando con sus manos las arrugas imaginarias del vestido color verde pistacho, que destaca la nívea piel de sus hombros y escote en V.

Su reflejo le devuelve una mirada más entusiasta de lo que estaba hace un par de minutos atrás. Retoca sus labios con un fuerte color rojo y escucha unos fuertes golpes que provienen de la puerta de su casa. Sonríe sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trata.

Camina hacia la entrada y abre la puerta, para encontrarse con una mujer pequeña con un envidiable cabello de color negro. «Tiene una piel casi perfecta», piensa la mujer al no notar casi ninguna imperfección.

—¡Amiga! —Se abrazan como si no se hubiesen visto en años, pero tan solo han pasado cinco días desde la última vez que se juntaron para tomar un café y comentar los hechos de sus vidas.

—Sabía que vendrías a buscarme —musita la mujer tomando su cartera de color blanco, que hace juego con sus sandalias del mismo color—. Estuve a punto de desistir y no ir a ningún lugar a perder el tiempo.

—¡No! Hemos estado planeando ésta salida de chicas durante semanas. Tanya estará encantada de verte así. ¡Estás guapa! Ese vestido resalta tus preciosas curvas.

«¿Aún tengo curvas?», quiso preguntar, pero sabe perfectamente que pronunciar esas palabras sería su fin, ya que Alice la regañaría como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Deja de hablar tanta tontería y vamos antes que me arrepienta.

Alice frunce los ojos y hace un gesto con los hombros, tratando de ignorar el último comentario. De reojo, ve algo siniestro en la mano de su mejor amiga: las llaves de su automóvil.

—Olvídalo, no vas a conducir —gruñe intentando quitarle las llaves de las manos, pero la aludida es más rápida, las esconde en su mano derecha.

—Entonces ve a pie —masculla tratando de parecer desinteresada, aunque le duele la desconfianza que todo el mundo le tiene al estar frente al volante.

Alice mira a su amiga y luego sonríe con calidez y un aire maternal.

—Está bien… —musita levantando su dedo índice—. Alguien necesita cuidarte. Aunque me mates en el intento.

Sonríen de manera cómplice la una a la otra y se suben al automóvil. Alice con algo de desconfianza abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, tiene la intención de aferrarse al asiento, pero no hace caso a su nerviosismo.

—Sólo ve con cuidado —sugiere mirando cada uno de los movimientos de su amiga.

—Alice, he conducido por años. Ten un poquito de fe.

Ambas, intentando ignorar su nerviosismo, comienzan una conversación para distraerse. Alice ríe con todas las estupideces de su mejor amiga, no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan.

—Es la última cita a la accedo ir, Alice. Cuando se bajó los pantalones juro que casi me da un infarto. —La mujer se estremece al recordar aquel pedazo de carne completamente muerto—. Y no lo digo por el tamaño, era algo arrugado y una mata de pelo blanco que me dejó horrorizada.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Alice prácticamente llora de la risa—. ¡¿Su pene es cómo una pasa?! Y tan buenmozo que se ve.

La mujer asiente lo que provoca que ahora ambas, estallen en un ataque de risa, por lo cual ninguna ve la señal de tránsito que les indica que se detengan.

Todo pasa rápido ante sus ojos.

La conductora colisiona a un elegante Volvo plateado, provocando que ambas mujeres salten en el interior del automóvil. No es un accidente grave, sino más bien, un pequeño susto que las deja un poco histéricas y temblorosas.

Gritan fuertemente en el interior del automóvil, en estado de shock. «Al parecer, no fue tan grave», piensa Alice con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos a causa de la impresión.

—¡Mierda!

La puerta del Volvo plateado se abre y ambas mujeres —vale decir, completamente estupefactas—, miran atentamente como un hombre alto y muy..., muy guapo, camina hacia el vehículo donde ellas se encuentran. Su andar es elegante, felino y seguro. Sin decir absolutamente nada, abre la puerta del piloto.

—¿Están bien? —Se inclina para ver a las mujeres, que aun están con sus bocas abiertas.

Asienten sin poder decir una palabra.

La mirada del joven se enfoca en la mujer que va al volante, específicamente en su rostro pálido.

«¡Guau!», piensa mirándola atentamente. Está demasiado cerca de ella y solo puede pensar en lo bonita que es.

—Soy Edward Cullen —Estira su mano derecha y sin timidez alguna, toma la mano de la mujer que robó su atención—. No fue nada grave, al menos todos estamos vivos, ¿no crees?

Él se olvida completamente de la otra mujer que se encuentra sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

«Si estuviese herida, estaría gritando o pidiendo ayuda», piensa Edward.

Desea saber el nombre de aquella mujer tan bonita que no puede dejar de mirar, pero ella solo lo mira como si él fuese un espejismo.

—Soy... Soy, Renée Dwyer… —dice con una sonrisa en los labios— y sí, al menos no maté a nadie.

Ambos se sonríen tímidamente.

«Genial, es un buen momento para coquetear», piensa Alice y suelta todo el aire que contiene sus pulmones.

**.**

**.**

**Hola lindas. Aquí vengo yo con esta idea loca que vino a mi hace menos de un año, algo dramática, pero extrañaba escribir drama.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que algunas se pondrán nerviosas al ver a Edward y Renée, pero siempre he sido team Edward y Bella, aunque no prometo nada por el momento.**

**Las actualizaciones seguro van a demorar, estoy de vacaciones y bueno, no siempre puedo escribir. **

**Espero haberme ganado un RR con su opinión, al menos para tirarme tomates jajaa.**

**Un beso y abrazo enorme a todo el mundo.**

**Ani.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Este Fanfic está protegido legalmente por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación y adaptación. No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Seis meses después...**

Cuando Edward Cullen era un niño pasaba largos minutos admirando la personita la cual creía más «perfecta», su hermana, él solía sobreprotegerla de todo y todos quienes la rodeaban. Cada mañana apenas despertaba corría —con premiosos pasitos— a la habitación de la niña para besar su frente con torpeza.

—¿Cómo estás, bebé? —solía preguntar admirando sus enormes ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos y la niña sonreía en respuesta.

Pero aquella hermosa relación, a medida que pasaron los años, poco a poco se fue desgastando. Siempre se llevaron bien, pero les afectó mucho cuando su padre, Carlisle, falleció a causa de un accidente automovilístico, dejando a dos pequeños de once y ocho años.

En la actualidad las cosas han cambiado hasta tal punto, que Edward intenta no cruzar muchas miradas con su hermana, ya que ésta, suele mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como si él estuviese cometiendo el peor de los delitos.

El gran y lamentable quiebre de la relación fue en estos últimos meses, un quiebre que Edward, cree irreparable.

El joven se remueve inquieto en su cama, no logra conciliar el sueño, frustrado, mira la hora en el pequeño reloj que reposa en su mesita de noche: son apenas las diez y cuarto de la mañana.

—Mierda —masculla pasando sus grandes y níveas manos por su rostro, para despejar un poco su mente.

Cuando logra reunir toda su voluntad, se levanta de la cama y camina hacia al baño para tomar una corta ducha. Se siente aliviado cuando el agua caliente toca su piel relajando los músculos de su espalda. Al terminar sale del cuarto de baño desnudo, sacudiendo su cabello broncíneo con una toalla blanca que sólo duró un par de minutos anudada en su estrecha cintura. Se acerca al buró para revisar su celular, pero no hay mensajes nuevos y aquello lo decepciona un poco. Se dirige al closet y comienza a elegir el atuendo para hoy. Edward es un ser algo egocéntrico, le gusta vestirse bien y sentirse un hombre seguro. Elige un pantalón negro con una camisa celeste, su favorita.

—Pensé que no saldrías nunca de tu habitación —comenta Esme, su madre, cuando lo ve bajar la escalera con un paso felino y elegante, muy propio de él.

La mujer mayor sonríe al ver como su hijo intenta acomodar aquel cabello rebelde que ha heredado de su difunto padre.

—Me quedé dormido —explica tomando asiento al lado de su madre para desayunar.

—Lo supuse —Esme sonríe de manera encantadora—. Te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.

Edward mira a Esme un irritado ante su declaración. Sabe perfectamente que ella no es capaz de hacer una tostada decente, siempre ha tenido que recurrir a Adela, quien es la señora que se ocupa de los quehaceres del hogar desde que él era un niño.

—Sabes que no es necesario.

—¿Almorzarás con nosotras, cariño? —Esme alza su ceja derecha demandando una respuesta a su hijo.

Edward suspira y muerde una tostada con mermelada que acaba de hacer.

—No creo mamá. Tengo que...

—Entiende que ya no comparte con nosotras —ese es el primer comentario de su hermana para comenzar el día. La muchacha baja las escaleras y toma asiento frente a Edward—. Parece que «alguien» te ha lavado el cerebro.

El aludido pone los ojos en blanco al escucharla. No tiene intenciones de comenzar el día discutiendo con ella. Mira a Kate y siente deseos de jalarla por los hombros y decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero se contiene porque a pesar de todo, sigue siendo su hermana menor y la ama.

—¿Me dirás quien te tiene hipnotizado, hijo?

Una sonrisa picarona adorna los labios rojos de Esme y con ojos inquisidores mira a su primogénito intentando descubrir qué se trae entre manos o a quién; últimamente, lo encuentra demasiado distraído...

«Del tipo distraído cuando se está enamorado», reflexiona la mujer, ya que lo ha pillado más de una vez sonriendo sin causa alguna.

—Te llevarás una desilusión mamá. Es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

«Maldita seas Kate..., cierra la jodida boca», piensa Edward intentando calmarse.

—¿Por qué tu hermana dice eso, cariño?

Con la mirada seria, fija en Kate, Edward responde—: No tengo idea.

El desayuno se desarrolla en un completo silencio después del pequeño, pero intenso intercambio de palabras. Edward intenta hacerse el desentendido con las miradas que su vieja madre le regala, y ella por su parte, se pregunta cuál es el problema que se traen sus hijos desde hace unos meses. Es consciente de que apenas pueden cruzar palabra sin comenzar a discutir. Ellos siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero ahora, Kate se muestra agria y Edward distante.

Cuando terminan, Adela recoge los utensilios y Edward le agradece con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

—Gracias.

El joven toma asiento en el gran sofá en forma de «L_», _que se encuentra en la sala de estar, e inútilmente busca algo con qué distraerse. La pequeña discusión con su hermana ha logrado dejarlo completamente molesto. Decide salir a correr un par de horas para despejar sus pensamientos, pero en ese instante, una presencia se sienta a su lado. Kate, algo arrepentida por las tonterías que dijo en la mesa —no quería poner en evidencia a su hermano—, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, pretendiendo dejar en claro que no desea seguir discutiendo.

—Edward, podrías acompañarme hoy, saldremos con Emmett —susurra la joven, algo insegura de la respuesta que le pueda dar su hermano.

Edward se incorpora para poder observarla mejor y sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Ésta es exactamente la Kate que él recuerda en su mente, una mucho más dulce y encantadora, no aquella arpía que salió a la luz hace un par de meses y que no lo deja en paz.

Piensa en la invitación de su hermana por unos segundos, la idea de salir a divertirse, le atrae de forma inmediata. Hace meses que no baila y, aunque nunca fue del todo bueno para eso, al menos hacía el esfuerzo de moverse al compás de la música, pero en ese instante, la imagen de una mujer viene a su mente y duda sobre lo que ella pueda pensar o decidir si él la invita a bailar.

—Pues veré si tengo ánimo de aquí a la noche —miente.

Kate levanta su rostro y mira a su hermano directo a sus ojos, sabe que él no podrá resistirse.

—Vamos, solo serán un par de horas —musita para convencerlo. Edward pasa sus manos por el rostro.

—Seguramente, estaré con Renée…—confiesa y evalúa con detalle la reacción de Kate, pero ella sólo se queda en silencio ante la mención del nombre de aquella mujer, la cual no soporta.

—Pues llévala —suelta sin pensarlo mucho, no va a permitir que una mujer la separe de su hermano.

Edward la mira, está confundido, incluso llega a pensar que escuchó mal.

—No me mires así —reprocha Kate—. Me sé comportar, extraño salir contigo…

—Me tomas el pelo —Edward sonríe y acaricia el largo cabello rubio de Kate—. ¿No te molestarás?

—Si estoy contigo, no me molestaré en lo absoluto, hermanito.

Ambos se sonríen y él joven besa la cabeza de su hermana, prometiéndose mentalmente que hará todo lo posible por pasar un rato con Kate y su novio Emmett.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que los hermanos Cullen discuten sobre los mejores bares de la ciudad, una mujer se encuentra sentada en el jardín de su casa disfrutando de la soledad.

Renée mira el cielo, sonríe al sentir como el sol radiante calienta su nívea piel y entrecierra sus ojos azules a causa de la luminosidad. Su mirada vuelve a fijarse en el libro que sostiene en sus manos e intenta concentrarse en las líneas dibujadas frente a ella, pero como es habitual últimamente, es imposible poder leer algo sin que aquellos ojos verdes aparezcan en su mente.

«Estoy loca», murmura para sí con una risita boba en los labios, cuando el rostro de Edward se edifica en sus pensamientos.

Sacude la cabeza y toma la copa de vino blanco que está sobre la mesa de la terraza, al mismo tiempo que su celular vibra audiblemente, provocando que la mujer salte del susto y derrame un poco del líquido ámbar sobre su vestido. Deja la copa sobre la cubierta, cierra el libro y lo deposita en el asiento contiguo a ella para no estropearlo. Coge el celular y sonríe al ver de quien se trata.

—Hija —una sonrisa maternal adorna sus labios—. ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclama llena de felicidad y como respuesta, escucha una encantadora risita desde el otro lado del auricular.

—Mamá, lo dices como si te tuviese en el olvido.

La mujer al oír la suave y dulce voz de su hija, no puede evitar emocionarse. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que fue a visitarla a Londres, donde ella se encuentra actualmente, cursando último año de Psicología infantil.

—Pues no me llamas tan seguido como antes —masculla quejándose como una niña mal criada. Isabella solía llamarla tres o cuatro veces a la semana, pero últimamente, no pasaba de dos llamadas a la semana.

—¡Hey! Tú, antes no tenías novio. Doy por hecho que ahora estás más ocupada…—Renée se sonroja al escucharla—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. Estoy leyendo un libro.

Renée escucha un suspiro exasperado por parte de su hija.

—¡Por Dios! Es sábado, podrías salir con tu novio de nombre prehistórico —Isabella suelta pequeñas y traviesas carcajadas—. No te quedes sola mamá, sabes que no me gusta.

—No es un nombre antiguo, Bella —rebate la madre sintiéndose culpable ante las burlas de su hija por el supuesto nombre «anticuado» de su novio, sabe que no ha sido completamente sincera con Isabella con respecto a Edward.

Lo conoció hace seis meses, en aquel pequeño accidente automovilístico y, desde entonces, aquel joven de veinticinco años le robó el corazón. Renée está muy consciente de los diecinueve años de diferencia entre ellos.

«Es toda una vida», piensa con desazón, cada vez que la sociedad se empeña en restregarle eso en la cara.

Para ella no fue fácil aceptar sus sentimientos, mucho menos aceptarlo a él, pero las insistencias de sus amigas, Tanya y Alice, sumadas también las insistencias por parte de su hija desde Londres, la motivaron a desear tener a alguien en su vida.

«Mereces ser feliz», esa era la fatídica excusa que las tres mujeres le repetían constantemente. Renée había odiado aquellas tres palabras por mucho tiempo.

—Como sea. Sólo quiero que te diviertas. Me quedo más tranquila si me prometes que al menos estarás acompañada un sábado por la noche.

Renée suspira y pone sus ojos en blanco al escucharla. A veces piensa que Isabella tiene veinte años más de los que realmente goza. La cuida demasiado.

—Lo prometo. Y tú, ¿qué harás hoy?

—Voy saliendo a un Pub con unas amigas. Son cerca de las once de la noche aquí.

Renée mira la hora y sí, deben ser cerca de las veintitrés horas en Londres, ya que su reloj apunta hacia las tres de la tarde en Seattle.

—Bueno, entonces no te entretengo más. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

—Siempre. Un beso, mamá. Te adoro.

Renée murmura un «yo también» y corta la llamada.

Mira su vestido y maldice en voz baja al ver la mancha de vino. Se dirige hacia su habitación y se cambia rápidamente quedando en unos _jeans_ azules y una blusa blanca.

Como no ha almorzado piensa en pedir pizza, no le apetece ponerse a cocinar a estas alturas de la tarde; la mañana pasó en un abrir de ojos con una buena lectura en su jardín. Toma el celular lista para llamar, cuando unos golpes en la puerta principal interrumpen su acción.

La mujer mira confundida la puerta de madera y se pregunta de quién podrá tratarse. Camina hasta ella, la abre unos pocos centímetros y de inmediato aparece frente a sus ojos una mano grande y nívea apoyada en el marco de la puerta; esta abre la puerta de par en par, para revelar a una Renée quien tiene una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta confundida. No esperaba hoy a Edward.

—También me alegra verte —musita Edward inclinándose y robándole un suave beso de los labios. Renée cierra los ojos sintiéndose la mujer más tonta del planeta, gracias al montón de mariposas que revolotean en su vientre como si fuese una adolescente—. He traído comida china, espero que no hayas almorzado.

Ella no dice nada, asiente sonriente y Edward, aprovecha para entrar a la casa con pasos firmes y elegantes, y deja las bolsas blancas —llenas de comida—, sobre la mesa del living. Espera que la comida china sea del gusto de Renée, porque a lo largo de estos tres meses —en los cuales ellos están oficialmente juntos— solo han comido pizza o lasaña.

—¿Eres algún tipo de mago? —musita la mujer mayor cerrando la puerta y caminando tras él—. Hoy no tenía pensado cocinar.

—Mago, no —ríe Edward sacando la comida de las bolsas—. La verdad es que tardaron demasiado, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, antes de que murieras de hambre.

—Pues casi lo hago.

Renée acomoda su corto cabello marrón detrás de sus hombros y curiosea lo que trajo Edward como una pequeña de diez años. Es eso lo que le parece adorable al joven. Es una mujer fuerte, decidida, tierna y muy curiosa, una mezcla entre mujer y niña que lo vuelve completamente loco.

Resulta que a Renée le encanta la comida china y en media hora ya han acabado con todos los alimentos, sintiéndose satisfechos.

Ambos levantan los platos sucios y Renée los lava rápidamente, ya que quiere disfrutar de la compañía de Edward. Toman asiento en el cómodo sofá de la sala y él la atrae hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla. Siente la respiración de la mujer contra su cuello e intenta con todas sus fuerzas no saltarle encima para hacerle el amor. Quiere preguntarle algo primero antes de atacar su cuerpo.

—Yo..., yo quería preguntarte algo, hermosa —murmura dejando un beso en su cabello.

Renée aun no se acostumbra a esa extraña, pero intensa sensación de escuchar a un hombre como él, llamarla hermosa. Sonríe enamorada.

La mujer se incorpora y observa detenidamente a Edward, puede deducir que está un poco ansioso. Sus hermosos ojos verdes la miran con intensidad, tanto, que Renée comienza a ponerse nerviosa de lo que pueda decirle.

«Quizá, quiere dejarme», ese el pensamiento fatídico y fugaz que pasa por su mente, mientras espera que él hable.

—Habla, Edward. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

El joven alza su ceja y despeja su mente intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para invitarla a bailar. Sabe que Renée no es muy partidaria de que los vean juntos en público, pero esta podría ser la ocasión para que ella y su hermana pudiesen llevarse mejor.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos salir hoy..., a bailar.

Renée frunce el ceño, se siente confundida. Intenta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que salió a bailar, bebió alcohol con la música fuerte y los cuerpos bailando pegados bajo las miles de luces de colores que solo lograban marearla.

—¿Bailar? —intenta sonreír al ver la mirada entusiasmada que tiene Edward. Parece un niño pequeño y excitado por la idea.

—Sí, ya sabes. Movernos al compás de la música. Beber algo, pasarlo bien.

Renée suspira y asiente no muy convencida, «tal vez, esto es algún tipo de cámara indiscreta», piensa intentando sonreírle a su novio. Hará el esfuerzo por él.

—Irá Kate... —informa Edward con una mueca en los labios—. Juró comportarse.

—Como sea, Edward. Kate es solo una niña malcriada.

Edward suelta una carcajada y luego ataca sus labios de manera salvaje. La mujer gime al sentir como la lengua de su joven novio juega cálidamente contra la suya, gemidos sensuales que lo incitan a seguir. Los amantes, poco a poco se despojan de sus ropas y terminan haciendo el amor por horas, sobre el mullido sofá de Renée...

**0000**

**Ya sé que algunas dirán ¿Qué mierda es esto? wuajaja pero todo a su tiempo. Bella "apareció", como ven, Renée no le ha dicho a su hija que su novio es un jovencito muuuy guapo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere? Conocimos un poco de la vida de Edward y su relación con su pequeña familia :3**

**Sé que les parece extraño leer Renée y Edward, pero como dije, todo a su tiempo n.n No me tiren piedras antes de tiempo jaja.**

**Gracias por agregar a HTDA a sus favoritos jij. También a quienes comentaron el primer capítulo. Alegraron mis días con aquellos comentarios. También a quienes me leen silenciosamente un abrazo enorme. **

_**Sus comentarios son mi único pago, no le toma más de un minuto**_** *—*.**

**Pueden unirse a mi grupo de FB (Link en mi perfil de Fanfiction)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Atte; Anicullen.**


End file.
